The Phantom of the Opera
by Watashinomori
Summary: “In sleep he sang to me... in dreams he came...” :Especial de Ano Novo 2007:


**The Phantom of the Opera**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não são meus, o cenário não é meu... afinal eu não tenho dinheiro para comprá-lo... ainda... e a música, infelizmente, não é minha... ela foi composta pra Sarah Brightman pelo Andrew Lloyd Webber (assim que escreve o nome? Eu num lembro)... garota de sorte...

**Aviso: **Huhu... yaoi, Slash... Com um pouco de maldade... mas não maldade má... maldade sarcástica! Minha maldade sarcástica... huhu... como sou maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! E agumas palavrinhas chulas... sorry, mas foram necessárias.

**Aviso²: **Ignorem que a música fora composta nos anos 80 e não teria condições do Sirius escutá-la quando ainda garoto.

**Shipper: **Sirius e Remus... com um Severus em algum ponto... huhu

**Summary: **"In sleep he sang to me... in dreams he came..."

**N/A: **Meu presente de Ano-novo para vocês... um pouco adiantado porque vou viajar... Espero que gostem... assim como eu gostei... huhu... Pra facilitar, em _itálico_ Sirius, em **negrito** Moony e em **_negrito e itálico_** os dois.

----

Devia ser tarde, muito tarde, porque ele estava todo doído, como se sua cama fosse um chão frio e duro. Muito duro. Abriu vagamente os olhos. Só sentia dor assim ao acordar quando dormia além da conta. E além da conta para ele era muito mesmo. Dispersando pensamentos sobre dormir finalmente notou que o teto abobadado do dormitório circular fora trocado por uma grande cúpula onde um gigantesco lustre estava pendurado ao centro. Se muito não se enganava, aquele lustre em especial era bem conhecido.

Sentou-se de imediato lembrando de onde o vira. Então sua boca caiu em espanto. Ele estava em uma arena de teatro, as longas cortinas vermelhas presas num canto. O cenário posto, um cenário que lhe remetia ainda mais para onde vira o lustre.

Fora há muito tempo, quando viajava para Fraca e assistiu ao Fantasma da Ópera ali mesmo, quer dizer, não no palco, mas naquele teatro gigantesco, o próprio palco da peça, ele assistira o Fantasma da Ópera no Opera Populaire. E era onde estava no momento.

Deixou-se cair no chão novamente. Então notando uma coisa muito, MUITO perturbadora. Estava usando uma veste branca e de seda. Ele lembrava perfeitamente de ter ido dormir com seu adorado pijama de flanela preto! Ergueu-se de novo passando a mão pela roupa. Céus. Era pior que o que imaginava. Estava usando uma camisola _feminina_ de seda branca. A mesma camisola que Christine usara no tema principal do musical. Quase caíra novamente. Se não tivesse notado um garoto de sua idade, loiro, usando um respeitável terno com capa e uma máscara deitado do outro lado do palco na gôndola.

-REM- – soltou um grito estrangulado. Correu até ele o máximo que sua nova veste de dormir permitia. – Remmie, acorda. Tá me escutando? MOONY!

O garoto se ergueu assustado lançando um longo olhar especulativo para o moreno ao seu lado.

-Que roupa é ess...? – então notou que não estava exatamente vestindo seu adorável pijama de flanela cinza desbotado e puído. E que muito menos estava em seu dormitório confortável. – Onde estamos? – ficou em pé sendo acompanhado pelo amigo.

-Não faço a menor idéia. Estávamos dormindo no nosso dormitório, felizes da vida em nossos pijaminhas e agora estamos num teatro francês, você de Fantasma e eu de... – hesitou nesse momento, engoliu em seco duas vezes antes de continuar: – e eu de Christine.

-Fantasma da Ópera? – perguntou meio incerto, já ouvira falar do musical, e ouvira uma ou duas músicas.

-Sim. Estamos na cena da música principal, The Phantom of the Opera – Remus abriu a boca e olhou mais desconfiado para o amigo. – Quê? Minha mãe me trouxe aqui uma vez e eu gostei do musical.

-Sua mãe te traz para atrações trouxas.

-Ela queria me dar uma lição do tipo: "Olha como esses trouxas são uns Zé Manés e não fazem nada que presta." Ela só não contava que eu fosse gostar – e deu de ombros.

-Certo, melhor pensar num jeito de voltar para Hogwarts. E rápido. Dumbledore deve estar louco atrás de nós, e James e Pet... bem... – olhou longamente para Sirius sem conseguir omitir uma risada. – Melhor você trocar de roupa, quer minha capa?

-Não, não, não! – soou uma voz divertida de um camarote. Uma risada a seguiu.

-S-NA-PE!!! – Sirius grunhiu e correu para sair do palco. Nem bem chegou perto da borda foi lançado para trás por uma força invisível. – TIRE A PORRA DO FEITIÇO, AGORA! E DESÇA AQUI PARA QUE EU POSSA TE MATAR APROPRIADAMENTE!

Mais risadas e Remus caminhou até o seu lado.

-Ora, ora, Black. Por favor, é fim de ano, me conceda o meu desejo de ano novo. Eu bem que gostaria de ver você e o lobinho aí fazendo uma linda performance para mim – e se recostou contra a mureta do camarote sorrindo feito um maníaco.

-Desça aqui, Sebosinho amado, e eu te mostro minha performance – ergueu o punho fechado para ele.

-Não, não, aqui a vista está linda. E a propósito o feitiço que eu coloquei só pode ser desfeito se vocês interpretarem para mim The Phantom of the Opera. Como vocês notaram eu já escolhi quem vai ser quem, para poupar trabalho.

Sirius se lançou novamente contra a barreira, mas apenas foi lançado de volta.

-Você disse – começou Remus – que o feitiço só pode ser desfeito quando a gente interpretar a música, então quer dizer, que mesmo que o façamos ainda dependemos da sua boa vontade.

-Inteligente, senhor Lupin. Sim. Mas mesmo que eu me compadeça agora, enquanto não cantarem e interpretarem eu não posso desfazer o feitiço.

-SEU SÁDICO MALUCO! EU NÃO VOU CANTAR E DANÇAR PORRA NENHUMA!

-Não é dançar, Black, é fazer uma Christine convincente, e se reclamar vai ter que dançar Music of the Night. E se ouvi bem, você sabe como ela é interpretada, gostaria de fazer isso, aqui? – silêncio súbito. Remus o olhou confuso, Sirius mantinha os olhos arregalados, lembrava perfeitamente de onde o Fantasma enfiava aquelas mãozinhas na Christine. Desistindo de esperar resposta de Sirius, o loiro voltou-se para Snape.

-Severus, há dois problemas, primeiro: Eu não conheço o musical, segundo: Sirius não sabe cantar.

-Imaginei isso, Lupin, meu caro. Por isso eu coloquei a música em sua cabeça com mágica, bem, o Black vai ter que se virar. Acho que nada no mundo o faria cantar bem, já o ouvi cantando no quarto ano... Mas ainda assim vê-lo de Christine me deixa... feliz. Vamos lá Miss Daae. Cante pra mim... Sing my Angel of Music...

Sirius bufou e ergueu o dedo médio para ele. Lupin o puxou para um canto.

-Pads, temos que fazer. Não é como se tivéssemos escolha.

-NÃO, NÃO E NÃO! Não vou sofrer tamanha humilhação! NÃO! – o olhar de censura do amigo o calou.

-Por favor, Sirius, raciocina. Se o fizermos, e fizermos bem, podemos sair daqui e quebrar o Snape todinho! Mas se ficarmos sem fazer nada ele NUNCA vai nos soltar.

-Não gosto de vê-los confabulando. Então tratem logo de começar minha interpretação particular!

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Moony... eu não quero.

-Nem eu. Mas me diz o que eu tenho que fazer. Eu sei a hora de começar a cantar e coisas ligadas a música, mas não faço idéia de como interpretar – Sirius suspirou.

-Vamos primeiro para aquele corredor e você vem me conduzindo pela mão até a gôndola onde eu sento e você me leva até aquele ponto ali – e mostrou um lugar que começava a se elevar formando uma ilha falsa. – Aí eu caminho até o palco, começo as vocalizações do final e tudo acaba. Mas lembre. Movimentos lentos e... e... e lânguidos – Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha com medo da pergunta.

-Lânguido de que forma, Sear?

-Sen... sensual – um gemido de nervosismo do loiro.

-Certo então – suspiro. – Ok Snape, vamos começar – o outro rapaz bateu palminhas e riu.

-Já não era sem tempo! Vamos, vamos. Quero ver a _minha_ Christine no palco – e gargalhou.

Devagar chegaram até o primeiro corredor, onde havia muitos espelhos e castiçais. Enquanto esperavam a música começar Remus voltou-se a Sirius.

-Como ele conseguiu? Sabe, o teatro só para ele?

-Não faço a mínima idéia – e o som do órgão abafou a conversa.

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came_

Começou Sirius com sua voz grave, em falsete, completamente desafinado, mas o melhor que podia.

_That voice which calls to me,_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again? For now I find_

Parou para um longo suspiro.

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside my mind..._

Remus o olhou assombrado, suspirando ele começou sua parte sempre puxando Sirius pela mão e rebolando levemente.

_Sing once again with me our strage duet_

A música saía de sua boca sem que ele mal tomasse conhecimento dela. Sua voz ela melodiosa e calma, e muito inocente nada parecida com a voz que deveria ser do Fantasma. Ele tinha plena consciência disso, mas continuou ainda assim.

**My power over you**

Tomou coragem de dar uma voltinha em Sirius.

**Grows stronger yet**

**And thought you turn from me to glance behind**

Parou para puxar o ar. Olhando nervoso para seu único espectador que sorria divertido da situação toda.

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

**Inside your mind**

Estavam chegando à gôndola. Remus suou frio. Lânguido? Ele nunca fora lânguido na vida inteirinha dele, exceto quando lânguido significava doente, porque aí ele fora muitas vezes. Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz de Padfoot.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you wear_

**It's me they hear**

Entraram na gôndola.

_**Your spirit and my voice in one combine**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there**_

**_Inside _your **_my **mind**_

Quando foi sentar na frente da gôndola Sirius caiu. Mas ergueu-se logo, o rosto rubro de raiva, murmurando coisas como "O Seboso me paga!", Remus segurou o riso e se colocou no lugar de fingir que remava, ao menos era o que ele achava que devia fazer.

**In all your fantasies, you always knew**

**That man and mystery**

_Are both in you _

Sirius não fizera o falsete, o que saiu ainda pior que com ele, e Severus começou a praticamente rolar de rir no camarote.

_**And in this labyrinth where night is blind**_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is here**_

**_Inside _your **_my** mind**_

Remus desceu da gôndola puxando sua miss Daae emburrada. Sorriu para ele.

**Sing my Angel of music...**

_He's there... the phantom of the oper..._

-Não eu não vou vocalizar! Não, não não! – começou a bater o pé e fazer beicinho.

-Black, te dou dez segundos para começar, se não eu vou obrigá-los a recomeçarem, e mais o feitiço só aceita se você cantar tudo, inclusive a vocalização. Vamos lá Mademoiselle Daae, sing for me!

Suspiro.

_He's there the phantom of the operaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Ele mais falou que cantou, e saiu como um grito estrangulado o final fazendo Remus rir e se apoiar no amigo que estava virado para ele. Entre as risadas ele cantou:

**Sing for me**

Sirius continuou dando seus gritos, gesticulou para que Remus o virasse e ele o fez tão desajeitado que o moreno quase caiu do palco e engoliu um dos gritos. Quando as seis vocalizações foram devidamente gritadas pelo primma donna do momento Severus desceu do camarote rindo.

-Não acredito que eu vi isso. Não posso acreditar, foi o melhor presente de ano novo que eu já recebi – gargalhava ainda mais. – Num dia que eu estiver muito, muito triste eu vou conjurar essa memória para poder me divertir.

-Eu vou é lançar um _obliviate_ em você seu Comensal da Morte em miniatura!

-Pode gralhar a vontade, miss Daae, mas ainda está preso aí. Quero dizer, não gralhe a vontade, pois se me irritar eu só o libero depois de um devido Music of the Night!

Sirius empalideceu e Remus ficou confuso novamente.

-Severus, o que precisamos para nos liberar?

-Algo que eu sempre quis desde que soube de vocês dois. Quero que se beijem, na minha frente.

Ambos gelaram imediatamente. Snape sabia? SNAPE SABIA? Remus desfaleceu caindo no chão de madeira do palco com um baque surdo. Sirius o tomou nos braços.

-Que Fantasma fraco eu fui arranjar. Beije-o, Black, acorde o seu Fantasma adormecido.

Entre resmungos ele se abaixou e beijou Remus.

Quando abriu os olhos estava deitado em sua cama de dossel com seu pijama de flanelinha preto. Remus em seu devido lugar em sua cama. Suspirando ele voltou a dormir decidindo não falar daquele pesadelo a ninguém. Mas com o passar da semana ele ficou com uma grande dúvida. Posto que toda vez que passava pelo Ranhoso ele se dispunha a cantarolar The Phantom of the Opera. E quando eles implicavam com o rapaz ele partia para Music of the Night fazendo Sirius Black e Remus Lupin correrem para qualquer lugar longe do sonserino.

FIM???


End file.
